dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Gohan (Universe 12)
Gohan (孫悟飯, Son Gohan) or Future Gohan (未来の孫悟飯, Mirai no Son Gohan), was a warrior from Universe 12, the timeline that Future Trunks is from. Gohan of Universe 12 had the same life as his Universe 18 counterpart, until his father, Son Gokū, killed Freeza and King Cold on Earth. Three years later, Son Gokū died of a mysterious heart virus. Six months later, all of the Z-Fighters but him were killed by Androids 17 and 18. In the following thirteen years, he not only trained himself to defeat the Androids, he also trained the Trunks of this Universe. Appearance Gohan initially looked identical to his present counterpart at certain events, though his looks significantly changes the older he gets. In Age 764, Gohan wore the Saiyan armor he received on Namek during Freeza and King Cold's invasion on Earth. When that threat ends, Gohan reverts back to his clothing received from Piccolo when Cooler invades some time later. In Age 767, Gohan looks identical to his present counterpart during the Cell Games, but has minor alterations to his outfit (lacks the cape, but retains the scarf-like clothing on his neck). After training in the room of spirit and time, Gohan briefly regains his mullet hairstyle, but reverts back to his teen hairstyle right afterwards (while replacing his scarf with the cape). Once every single z-warrior besides Gohan died from the androids initial invasions, Gohan begins to wear his father's gi while having slightly spikier hair than before. He also gains a scar over his right eye from his previous encounters against the androids. When Gohan became a full-fledged adult, Gohan continues to wear his father's clothing, but now has slightly shorter hair than before (though it still looks strikingly similar to his teen hairstyle). Gohan is also noticeable more muscular and taller than before, yet retains his soft features when not in battle. History Gohan initially has the exact same life as his canon counterpart, but it takes a drastic turn when his father (who killed Freeza and King Cold) dies of a heart virus with the androids appearing on Earth. Coola's Invasion During Age 764 on Planet Earth, Gohan is shown to be having a picnic with his father and mother. While enjoying their family time, they were suddenly ambushed by Cooler and his armored squadron. As certain events unfold, Gohan is seen battling Neiz with Krillin. As the battle progresses, Neiz successfully manages to incapacitate Krillin with his Bind Wave. As Gohan is concerned over Krillin's safety, Neiz proclaims to be done playing around and prepares to kill Gohan once and for all. Before he could release his Bind Wave, Neiz was suddenly struck by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon and dies. Happy to see Piccolo again, they both fly down to check up on Krillin. After talking for a bit, all three were interrupted by a huge explosion caused by Goku's battle with Cooler. When Cooler has finally been managed to be killed in battle, Gohan is seen with his father and friends to celebrate their latest victory. Android Crisis: Beginning of the End While staying in his room studying math during the androids latest attack on a town, Gohan laments that he was "forced" to stay due to his mother's overprotective tendencies (which became worse when Goku died). Feeling like a stifled child living in a nightmare, Gohan begins to reminiscent about the good times he had with his father before he begins to softly cry to himself. After drying his tears, Gohan begins to wonder who exactly "are" these androids and why are they doing the atrocities they are committing. Gohan then begins to think about his fellow Z-fighters who had just fought the androids, followed by Vegeta and noticing that his ki became something eerily similar to a Super Saiyan. After mentally noting to himself to see if Vegeta can really become a Super Saiyan or not (or why he decided to fight at all since Vegeta himself vowed to never fight again), Gohan laments that despite everybody's training efforts, they are always defeated by the androids no matter what. Gohan then wishes to see his friend Krillin to catch up on the latest details, especially about whether Vegeta can truly become a Super Saiyan like his deceased father. While still thinking, Gohan suddenly senses a familiar ki and tries to open the door to see who it is, but his mother intervenes at the last possible second. As Chi-Chi tried to hammer down Gohan back inside of his room to finish his homework, Gohan released an exasperated growl before leaving the door in a blink of a eye, which left a fumed Chi-Chi calling for her son. Not too far away, Gohan sees Vegeta standing over the grave of Goku, angry beyond all comprehension. Wondering what he was doing here, Chi-Chi arrives and wonders why Vegeta is here too, thus mirroring her son. While being petted by his mother, Gohan sees Vegeta slowly exploding with rage, thus becoming a Super Saiyan in the process while producing monstrous thunder clouds. After initially being unsettled by Vegeta's pure energy, Gohan witnesses Vegeta flying off into the horizon at neck breaking speed. The next day, Gohan was retrieved by Piccolo, Kami, and Vegeta to begin his training in the room of spirit and time to help save humanity from the androids. While flying off, Gohan ignore his mother's screaming to have her son stay at home with her. Android Crisis: HBTC Training (Ascension) With the android crisis becoming bleaker by the minute, Vegeta and Gohan train in the Room of Spirit and Time while the remaining Z-Fighters are on standby if the Androids attack again. After many months (nine so far) of grueling training, Gohan was pushed to his absolute breaking point during one training session. As Vegeta (who is a Super Saiyan) screams at Gohan to "do it again", Gohan barely manages to get back to his feet to appease his new master. While trying not to show any weakness from his weariness, Gohan mentally notes that he has learned how to deal with Vegeta over these last few months, and even realized that Vegeta does have a heart and even shows fatherly attention occasionally. While trying to catch is breathe, Gohan's thoughts take him into accepting Vegeta's approach in training him. While grueling and inflexible, the methods did helped push Gohan beyond his own limits, anger, and frustration (which is the same as Piccolo back in the day). Now consumed with a furious determination, Gohan clenches his fists and yells in a effort to power up. While powering up, Gohan thinks about what Vegeta said to him at the very beginning be worthy of your father or you won't leave this place alive" and how will he be able to match this fantastic warrior he has basically been worshiping these last few months. Remembering all the beatings he has received from Vegeta, Gohan realizes that Vegeta was actually holding back when they reach the extreme limit (though Vegeta has stated that he will kill Gohan if the boy doesn't transform at the end stages). Feeling torn between feelings of deep discouragement and being a victim of Vegeta's cruelty, Gohan briefly wishes he would die to finally visit his father, though he takes it back when wondering who would protect his mother. As his thoughts slowly shifts over to his mother and how much he misses her, Gohan suddenly goes back to Vegeta and notes that the saiyan prince does have humanity, since the hardened warrior once brought Gohan to his bedroom tenderly after a hard training session. Now feeling free from the terror of the deep sadness that has been paralyzing him, Gohan releases all of his energy and gives in to his rage for not meeting the criteria of the demanding saiyan prince. But Gohan collapse and fails to transform, noting that neither his improvement, determination, or spite against Vegeta had done anything. Feeling like the legendary transformation is simply out of his grasp due to missing some key aspect, Vegeta falls into a fit of rage. As Vegeta insults Gohan for his recent failure and tells the boy to "go back to his earthling mother, you stupid bastard" while also not being worthy enough to be called a true saiyan warrior, Gohan's mind snaps from such cruel words of infamy. Feeling deeply hurt from the tone that Vegeta used (not including the fact Gohan missed his mother, knew his father's love planet Earth, and of the simple fact Gohan did had saiyan pride running through his veins), an uncontrollable amount of anger, fury, and rage surged through the entirely of Gohan. After finally finding his trigger despite trying everything else (humiliation, pain, his deceased father, etc), Gohan realizes that he has become a Super Saiyan and stares into the eyes of his predecessor, who simply stares back in awe. For the next three final months, Gohan trains to understand his Super Saiyan energy more efficiently. Android Crisis: First Confrontation Upon finishing his training and exiting the chamber, Gohan immediately senses the distress at home and rushes over as a Super Saiyan. Upon arrival, Gohan swiftly intervenes and knocks away both Android 17 and 18 before more harm could be issued to Krillin. With the androids temporary gone, Gohan tries to shake Krillin awake, to no avail. Deciding to return back into his base form, Gohan decides to softly talk to him, to no avail as well. Feeling dreadful that his good friend may be dead now, Gohan softly cries to himself while walking over to Yamcha's grave. After seeing his deceased friend, Gohan finds the dead body of his grandfather (Ox-King) and cries on his still-warm body. Feeling incredibly powerless and sad, Gohan realizes that his mother is missing, but both androids return before he could look for her. After telling both androids where is his mother and why they killed his grandfather, Android 17 refuses to answer the questions, but still mocks Ox-King for being weak and arrogant. Highly disgusted by 17's audacity, Gohan angrily becomes a Super Saiyan and "forbids" Android 17 to speak about him like that. When Android 18 insults the deceased Ox-King even further, Gohan's anger explodes which creates a giant explosion of ki all around him, which made both androids bend by the sudden shockwave. When Android 17 decides to fight against Gohan with enthusiasm, Gohan vindictively mirrors him by charging against the android to avenge his grandfather. After colliding against each other and creating a very violent shockwave, both engaged in a serious bout of melee exchanges. During the confrontation, Gohan started to grind his teeth when he realized that he couldn't manage to reach his opponent due to a lack of speed and strength. Not being able to truly understand since he just went through a harsh training session with Vegeta to learn the best attacks and techniques, Gohan's frustration causes his adrenaline to kick in even more. Powering up from a new surge of conviction, Gohan fires the Kamehameha at Android 17 with utter dedication for victory. Trying not to dodge it, Android 17 allows the blast to hit him, but utilizes his Android Barrier at the last second. When the smoke clears, Gohan is absolutely petrified with surprise that 17 came out unharmed, as his energy barrier continues to flicker all around him. After gloating and ridiculing Gohan, Android 17 deactivates his barrier and slowly approaches the dumbstruck half-saiyan. Upon being near Gohan, Android 17 makes light of Gohan since he was trained by the wimpy Vegeta, which takes Gohan aback for them viewing Vegeta as inferior. After suddenly remembering that Vegeta himself couldn't defeat the androids even as a Super Saiyan, Gohan laments his poor belief that Vegeta and him were supposed to join forces to defeat them. Instead Vegeta allowed Gohan to fight the androids himself, because he believed that "they've killed enough people for today, so they won't use their full strength". Despite feeling esteem and admiration for the prince, Gohan mentally comments that he doesn't understand Vegeta at times. Before Gohan can continue pondering his thoughts, Android asks Gohan if "you needed an extra motivation". Confused by the statement of the android, Android 17 explains that he wants to play a game, which involves Krillin's life if Gohan wins. Angry at the offer Android 17 made for him, Gohan yells at the android and admonishes him that killing people isn't a game. Now beginning to bitterly cry, Gohan questions Android 17 that killing his grandfather, Yamcha, Tien, and so many innocents is not enough. After stating that he doesn't even know about his mother's whereabouts yet, Android 17 finally admits that he "let her go", which shocked Gohan immensely. After silently listening to the bickering between Android 17 and 18, Android 17 throws himself at Gohan without any warning. After getting beaten up and violently thrown towards the ground, Gohan ricochets off the surface to avoid hitting Krillin and to reengage against 17. Using the momentum from his rebound, Gohan fires a ki blast at 17, who dodges it. Disappearing right next to the location of 17 dodging towards, Gohan shoots a double handed ki blast into the androids back. Managing to recover, 17 swiftly double hammers Gohan harshly, which amazed the young saiyan that his blow was ineffective. After managing to throw Gohan towards the ground and propelling his fall with several ki blasts, Gohan was forced to react quickly. Using his instincts, Gohan curled into a ball and propelled himself from one of the energy blasts, thus miraculously landing on 18's head. After instantly taking off from 18's head and charging another energy blast, Gohan was rewarded with a quick series of blows dealt to him by 17. After sustaining a horrible beat-down and losing lots of blood, Gohan continues to fight on despite being at a substantial disadvantage. Believing that he went through worse with Vegeta, Gohan manages to catch 17's ankles, despite losing lots of energy from his most recent beating. Gohan then begins to rapidly spin 17, and ended the hellish dance by propelling Android 17 straight towards the ground. Android Crisis: First Confrontation (Defeated) Managing to stop his impact at the nick of time via kiai, Android 17 began to cruelly smile from euphoria and rushes towards Gohan, as the boy motionlessly watches him get closer. Now beginning to get lost in his own thoughts as 17 gets closer, Gohan remembers his harsh training sessions with Piccolo (learned how to survive for six months) and Vegeta (learned how to take severe harsh beatings), and notes that it wasn't long enough to fight against insanely foreign opponents like Android 17. Realizing that his biggest fault was his own lack of fighting spirit or natural aggressiveness (which annoyed Vegeta to no end since Gohan needed to get angry to be at his best), Gohan laments that his anger has now subsided with his total energy level being nearly depleted. While still being extremely weary as the android continues to rush after him, Gohan mentally comments that the android's attacks have taken their toll on him which is becoming worse with each second. Nonetheless, Gohan persuades himself that he must continue fighting for the sake of his late grandfather, his own life, and Krillin. Upon thinking about Krillin, Gohan loses focus on what those androids did to Krillin to leave him in such a state, as Android 17 was upon him with seething anger. Due to a lack of reactivity from his low amount of experience and thought process, Gohan's was brutally rewarded with a terrible double punch from a rushing 17. Suddenly woken up from the searing pain delivered from 17, Gohan attempts to get a grip on himself and throws a roundhouse kick at the android, to no avail since it was caught. Wasting no time, 17 brutally broke the renal pelvis on his knee, which made Gohan choke up from the pain and lose his transformation. As the world seemed to twirl and twist around him, Gohan was powerless as Android 17 threw him into the air and attempted to crucify him via energy blast. Now beginning to fall to his death, Gohan was miraculously caught by Piccolo who even disintegrated the blast aimed at him. Now completely unconscious, Gohan misses out what happens next between the androids and Piccolo. Adult Life Majin Invasion In Age 774 on Earth, Gohan is seen watching the infamous androids destroying a city while watching them from afar in the sky. After mentally noting that he cant stop them, Gohan suddenly senses a unfamiliar ki and notices a alien (the entity is Pui-Pui) flying around. Pleased that he was hiding his energy and wondering who is this alien, Gohan decides to follow him despite not wanting to leave the androids alone. After arriving to a house where the alien had just left from, Gohan sees a family of two brutally murdered. Utterly disgusted, Gohan continues to follow the alien until they both arrive at a secret base. After hiding behind a mountain, Gohan sees Babidi reprimanding his goons for not retrieving enough energy. As Gohan wonders why they are not happy for having few fighting forces to resist them, he suddenly senses a terrible huge ki in the form of Dabra holding the cocoon of Majin Buu. After listening to the entire conversation of Badidi and his men for a bit, Gohan instantly becomes a Super Saiyan and tells everyone to leave this planet at once, thus blowing his own cover in the process. As Babidi and his men appear to be actually leaving (while also bringing in the cocoon of Buu too), Dabra suddenly teleports right behind Gohan and snarls him in a powerful binding, which greatly surprises Gohan. Amazed that Dabra is actually faster than the androids, Pui-Pui attempts to steal Gohan's ki. Not one for taking things with his head down, Gohan manges to free his leg to kick Pui-Pui, followed by using his full strength and performing a Super Explosive Wave to release himself from Dabra. After both fighters compliment each other on their powers, they both engage in a powerful melee exchange, with Gohan completely disadvantaged. After barely managing to avoid Dabra's Stone Spit (which Gohan thought of as petty), Pui-Pui is hit instead and becomes a statue. After having a intense stare-off momentarily, Dabra suddenly retreats back inside of the ship and challenges Gohan to come inside if he dares. Knowing it may be a trap, Gohan decides to accept the challenge since he knows he cannot have them staying here on Earth. After arriving to the first level and waiting for a bit, Gohan threatens to destroy the door if nobody arrives very soon. As the door slowly opens, Gohan suddenly finds the entire room completely dark, followed by hearing Yakon telling him that they have been transported to his home planet. After seeing the arrival of Merkit and hearing her unique conversation with Yakon, Gohan is both interested and shocked that they want his light energy and the fact that Merkit is a female. After telling Yakon that his sister is right that family comes first, Merkit agrees before attempting to completely swallow up all of Gohan's pure energy. After Yakon manages to stop Merkit's consumption, she is suddenly brainwashed into Babidi's army. Disgusted that all of Babidi's men are slaves to the little fiend, Gohan begins to panic that Babidi might do to him like he did to his own men. Agreeing with his past mentor Vegeta that he is too kind and not ruthless enough, Gohan slowly begins to fly up and fires several ki blasts, which both Merkit and Yakon managed to dodge. After stating that those blasts were warning shots, Gohan yells to Babidi to teleport him back to Earth now, or he'll destroy the entire ship because he is a saiyan. After appearing back inside of his ship, Gohan smirks that his ruse payed off and begins to follow Vegeta's words to be ruthless. After charging his hands with potent ki, Gohan begins to blast the entire ship with powerful ki blasts. While walking down a destroyed corridor, Gohan is greeted by a tired Dabra who immediately attempts to fight Gohan in his weakened state. After managing to block a punch and noting how much weaker and slower Dabra has become suddenly, he manages to punch Dabra straight in his face. After getting counterattacked and stating that Dabra is still just as tough as ever, both Gohan and Dabra get into a heated melee exchange. Believing he can now win due to Dabra's weakened state, Gohan manages to easily beat up Dabra before blasting him through a wall via ki blast. After running though the destroyed wall, Gohan sees Babidi using the unconscious Dabra as a meat shield. Tired of playing around with these villains, Gohan proclaims that he will finish both Babidi and Majin Buu since both don't have any real good reason to stay in this world any longer. After Babidi mocks him for being too soft to pull off such a attack, Gohan uses his Masenko technique to kill Dabra, injure Babidi, and destroy most of his ship. Desperate and utterly terrified, Babidi attempts to summon Majin Buu early, but it completely backfires that results in Buu's death due to not having enough energy. After stating that it smells like rotten food and candy, Gohan begins to think about his father and two mentors (Piccolo and Vegeta) on how to deal with Babidi, before deciding that he shall take the route his mentors would do. After flying to the air, Gohan releases a powerful Kamehameha that completely destroys Babidi and his ship. Now finally relieved from the entire ordeal, Gohan powers down to his base form and decides to fly back home to rest his mind and body. Tapion's Revival In Age 774, Gohan was battling a young Trunks on a hill overlooking a destroyed city. After easily defeating his pupil in combat, Gohan laments that Trunks lacks in having a warriors spirit and is still a amateur (thus Gohan blames himself for being a lousy teacher compared to Piccolo). After gently tapping Trunks back into reality, Trunks angirly asks himself how old he will have to be to become a Super Saiyan. Smiling, Gohan tells Trunks that he is already old enough to ascend, since Gohan transformed when he was much younger than Trunks current age. After telling Trunks that the transformation will only happen as a necessity when there no other option available, Trunks immediately reengages his battle with Gohan in the hope to ascend too. While blocking his pupil's strikes, Gohan begins to reflect on the thought that having another Super Saiyan will be thrilling as a partner against the androids. Gohan's thoughts then turns toward Vegeta, and notes that a fighter like him was a fantastic warrior, despite Gohan hating him to a certain degree. With his current strength, Gohan believes that him and Vegeta would have been able to defeat the androids now, though the androids now seem weaker than before and Vegeta would most likely never accept his help in the first place. Remembering how invincible he felt from his first transformation, Gohan still laments that he lost to the androids do to them just being too strong. Wanting to guide Trunks once he ascends, Gohan knows that he will have to do everything in his power to prepare Trunks since Gohan himself couldn't defeat the androids even after more than a decades worth of training. Gohan's mind then takes him to a darker place, reflecting on the fact that there are even more powerful enemies than the androids. Remembering his almost narrow defeat by Dabra about a year ago was proof enough, and was incredibly fortunate to escape with his life. Then there is the fact that a stronger entity called Majin Buu was almost revived, but his resurrection failed. Gohan then laments about killing Babidi, but notes that his death was something that had to be done. Realizing that his brush with the Majin invasion caused Gohan to train Trunks in earnest, Gohan hopes that Trunks can protect the Earth when he isn't around. Frustrated by his own thoughts and at the realization he cannot properly explain certain skills like Piccolo, Gohan suddenly flares up his aura, thus greatly surprising Trunks. Gohan then states that Trunks will one day ascend just like him, since he has faith in the boy's potential. The next day, Gohan was visited by both Trunks and Hoi at the saiyans camp. While being suspicious of Hoi due to him being similar to Babidi, Gohan attempted to open the music box as a Super Saiyan, but fails miserably. After dropping from his ascended state and being disappointed with himself, Gohan along with Trunks and Hoi attempted to open the box for the next several hours, to no avail. Android Crisis: Battle to the Death Gohan was killed by the androids when they were attacking a city. Videl was also killed a little bit before him. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Ki Blast: A burst of energy that can be chargedat various intervals. Used to incapacitate Dabra. Masenko: A powerful yellow energy wave that fired from both of your hands. Used to kill Dabra. Kamehameha: A incredibly strong azure energy wave that can deal massive damage. Used to kill Babidi. Super Explosive Wave: A powerful omni-directional blast of energy shot from the entire body. Used to free himself from Dabra's grip. Transformations Super Saiyan The legendary saiyan transformation that multiplies one's capabilities several-folds. Achieved when training with Vegeta in the HBTC. Trivia * The majority of Gohan's story is told in the novels "One-Way" and "Twin Pain". * In Chapter 34 of the fanfic "Bringer Of Death", it details the crisis Gohan and Trunks went through during Tapions revival. * In chapter 14 of the "One Way" novel, Gohan almost completes his ascension into a super saiyan 2. But his utter rage and injuries prevented him from fully tapping into the power, thus causing him to die against the androids. Gallery File:GohanSSJ12.jpg|Super Saiyan Gohan Dragon Ball Multiverse(Teen Gohan) Finding His Successor.jpg|Gohan finding his successor. Drawn by Eiki Dragon Ball Multiverse(Teen Gohan-Super Saiyan).jpg|Gohan finally becoming a Super Saiyan. Drawn by N/A (In Twin Pain Novel) Dragon Ball Multiverse(Teen Gohan) Being Pushed By Vegeta(Super Saiyan).jpg|Gohan being pushed by Vegeta. Drawn By N/A (In Twin Pain Novel) Dragon Ball Multiverse(Teen Gohan) Thinking.jpg|Gohan thinking. Drawn By N/A (In Twin Pain Novel) Dragon Ball Multiverse(Hercule-Disguise) Mourning Videl's And Future Gohan Deaths.jpg|Gohan dead and gone. Drawn by chmartouf Dragon Ball Multiverse(Teen Gohan) Shocked.jpg|Gohan shocked at Krillin's condition. Drawn by Eiki Dragon Ball Multiverse(Teen Gohan-Super Saiyan) Enraged.jpg|Gohan transforming. Drawn by Eiki Dragon Ball Multiverse(Teen Gohan-Super Saiyan) Kamehameha.jpg|Gohan firing his Kamehameha. Drawn by Eiki Dragon Ball Multiverse(Teen Gohan) Still Ready For War.jpg|Gohan still standing strong. Drawn Chibi Dam'Z Dragon Ball Multiverse(Teen Gohan-Super Saiyan) Crying.png|Gohan feeling great sadness. Drawn by JJJawor, Inspired by Chibi Dam'Z Category:Universe 12 Category:Male Category:Saiyan/Human Hybrid Category:Super Saiyan Category:Dead Category:Saiyan Category:Human